


accident

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [7]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Tension, Fainting, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guilt, Guro, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 7: bonesmisaki breaks his fall, among other things.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: goretober 2020!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	accident

**Author's Note:**

> diverges from s3 ep2 (will add chapter later; it's almost two in the morning)

Misaki places one foot on the step stool, mind spinning with unanswered questions about Akihiko’s behaviors. Like it’s a blessing, Misaki turns his head as he hears the door click open.

Kaoruko walks in, her arms weighed down with a large brown paper bag of ingredients for their cake. “Misaki, give me a hand!”

Misaki, grateful for the break of tension but also peeved that he’ll have to deal with the moping, strange Akihiko for longer, stands on the stool with his other foot.

“...Is something wrong?” Kaoruko adds cautiously, entering the kitchen with suspicion of Misaki’s lack of response, of Akihiko’s unacknowledgement of her existence, not even a flinch.

“Ah, no,” Misaki turns his head to her again as he places the plastic container on the top shelf, slightly embarrassed that he has to stand on his toes to do so, “Wait, I’ll be right—” And Misaki doesn’t know what exactly happens, but he hears the rocking of the step stool, and the whole world starts pulling away from him. He sharply inhales, bracing himself for a fall. But, somehow, he’s simultaneously frozen, unable to throw his arms back to catch himself.

Thankfully, and almost expectedly (Akihiko was extremely protective, after all), Akihiko swoops in to catch him. But, among the spinning world of Misaki’s drop, he can only see Akihiko’s blank, distant eyes. With the sound of the plastic hitting the floor, Akihiko’s grip loosens to nothing.

With the sudden absence of Akihiko’s hands, Misaki stumbles backward and slips on the dropped container, the momentum of the fall slamming him into the island harshly.

The sound of celery snapping in two. Misaki looks down, breathless and aching, expecting to see a loose vegetable crushed beneath his foot. Rather, he lifts his left forearm and finds it in half, the lower segment dangling as he bends at the elbow.

Kaoruko faints with just the sight of it, dropping to the floor. Eggs crack and soak into her kimono; the flour sack puffs powder in the air like snow, coating the hardwood with white dust. Although she is a woman tougher than most men, the thought of anything under the skin made her lightheaded. Nevermind the sight of it: Misaki’s arm limp as the neck of a sleeping horse.

Akihiko covers his hand with his mouth and steps back to the oven opposite of Misaki, eyes wide with fear and guilt and sadness in a way Misaki had never seen before, especially not on Akihiko. He whimpers, just barely, into his palm.

Misaki observes Akihiko silently, eyes welling up with tears and dread filling his throat. He tries to move his fingers and watches as nothing happens. Not even the slightest twitch of motion. The terrible thing was that it didn’t even really hurt. He could go without knowing if he just hadn’t looked down and seen the deformity, the disturbing, sickening state of his own body. The lack of Akihiko’s arms around him, protecting.

Misaki lets one hiccup escape and he can’t stop the snowball from rolling after that.

Although it takes some hesitation—Misaki sees it as hesitation, but it was shock—Akihiko steps close to him, enveloping Misaki in a hug while physically avoiding the reason for the hug. He kisses Misaki’s shoulder, desperately telling Misaki that it was okay and that he loved him and that he was sorry, more sorry than he’d ever been. It was the last thing Akihiko wanted to do: hurt Misaki. Indirectly, yes. But he’s hurt.

“Let’s go to the hospital, okay?” And Akihiko exhales unsteadily, unsure if he’ll be able to drive Misaki without throwing himself out the window on the way there, “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m sorry.”

Misaki stares at the open, empty cabinet, Tupperware-less. How the image distorts with Akihiko’s shaking, Misaki’s own shaking. Misaki closes his eyes and tastes the luxury fabric of Akihiko’s tie. “Mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
